La partie saga Twilight Breaking Dawn 3 French Translation
by TwiHardGirlUK
Summary: Cette version de l'histoire écrite par TwiHardGirl1901 a été traduit en français. Depuis la bataille qui était juste un rêve, Edward semble pas faire confiance à Bella plus. Après une dispute, Bella divorce Edward et se déplace. Edward trouve un nouveau vampire à Forks. Ils ont une date rend ensuite la maison Cullen. Edward sera proposer? Quels seront les autres pensent? Lisez la!
1. Chapter 1

**Bella POV**

Depuis la vision d'Alice de la bataille se était passé les Volturi retourna à Volterra, la vie a été parfait jusqu'à ce que quelque chose a été va mal. Edward a été nourri et déprimé. Je lui ai demandé Renesmée et il a juste dit "Quoi?" après moi répéter la même question. Il ne était pas le même que les mois, nous avons connaissons depuis. Quelque chose était différent. Il a également n'a pas été répondu à mes textes ou des appels téléphoniques quand je vais à la maison de mon père. Était-ce mes actions? Eh bien ce que je aurais pu faire ou a été en train de lui faire comme ça? Était-ce mon père, ma mère? Ou sa vie?

Je ai vu Edward dans le salon de notre magnifique chalet. Il errait dans les cercles. Marmonnant des mots aléatoires à lui-même. Un coup de froid est venu à la dérive lentement vers le bas de ma colonne vertébrale me faisant frissonner. Edward regarda directement à moi. Je ne ai pas fait un bruit du tout avant de me faire face. Je me promenais lentement à lui. Je ai dû faire attention à ce que je ai dit dans ma tête. Je savais qu'il pouvait lire dans mon esprit. Il m'a regardé avec méfiance. "Eh bien ... quoi?" Edward siffla.

«Edward, ce qui se passe avec votre ..." Je me arrêtai. Je ai avalé. «La vie. À l'heure actuelle,"

«Rien. Pourquoi? Suis-je vous déranger du tout? Ou est-ce votre esprit d'épaisseur! Ça vous dérange!" Edward siffla furieusement. Il devenait grave. Je ne l'aime pas comme ça. Il respirait très fort et en colère. "Edward, se il vous plaît arrêter vous effrayer moi se il vous plaît calmer," Je reculai secouant. "NO vous calmer idiot! Je te déteste tellement! Vous êtes parfum ça me étouffe! Je ai pensé à elle. Je sais ce que vous êtes à la hauteur. Après tout ce que nous avons vécu, vous 're en amour avec Jacob. je savais juste! "Edward m'a poussé contre le mur. Je ai commencé à pleurer. "Ce ne est pas vrai, je vous aime! Nous avons eu un enfant ensemble!"

"Cela ne signifie pas que nous sommes dans l'amour t-il? Est-ce ?!" Edward m'a crié. "Je vais vous poser une fois et je veux dire une fois, ne vous aime Jacob? VOUS FAIRE?" Je secouais la tête. "Dites-le à haute voix,"

"Non Edward je ne veux pas," je ai pleuré. Je me suis tourné vers le mur. Il me retourna avec force. Je ai regardé vers le bas. "Dites-le à haute voix!" rugit-il à moi. Je lui ai fait face rapidement. "OK, je vais être honnête, je aime Jacob. Maintenant en aille! Vous êtes le méchant. Et je suis mes valises et rester à Jacob. Et je garde Renesmee. Bye Edward Cullen, pour toujours!" Je ai couru dans notre chambre en claquant la porte. Bang! Renesmée se tenait là à regarder Edward. Edward confronté le couloir. Renesmee il a été réservé. Une larme coula sur sa joue. Elle secoua la tête et se en alla dans sa chambre pour emballer.

Une heure plus tard, le camion de déménagement est arrivé. Hommes portaient boîtes hors de sa maison. Le lapin de Jacob était garée sur le bord de la route à 20 mètres et qu'il était donc le camion de déménagement. Edward grimaça à Jacob. Son visage était malade menaçante. Il ne devrait pas l'éblouissement Jacob comme ça. Idiot de malade! Jacob nous a aidé dans sa voiture. Jacob coincé le doigt vers Edward. Edward fit une grimace et croisa les bras. "Je espère que vous êtes heureux, vous lâche!" Il savait que ce était la fin. Et il était définitive et disparu. Jacob avait raison. Je suis stupide. Je espère Edward a honte de lui-même. Je ai pleuré à nouveau. "Qui est mon papa maintenant?" Renesmee demandé. "Eh bien, ce ne est pas Edward. Il pourrait bientôt être Jacob,"

"Yay!" Renesmee applaudi.


	2. Chapter 2

**Edward POV**

Eh bien au moins, elle est sorti de ma vie. Je suis content que je lui ai divorcé. Je pensais que ma vie allait très bien avec elle, mais il est allé pas hors des sentiers. Je savais qu'elle aimait Jacob. Je savais ce qu'elle voulait, elle ne voulait pas de moi. Elle voulait. Je suis entré dans mon chalet. Je ai claqué la porte à clef. Je ai soupiré. Je étais maintenant seul. Quelque chose dans le coin du salon a attiré mon attention. Ce était un album photo. Souvenirs de moi et Bella. Je ai ouvert l'album. La première image que je ai vu moi et Bella était quand elle est arrivée à Forks. Une larme coulait sur ma joue. Je ai essuyé loin. Je ne voulais pas voir son visage. Je ai déchiré sur le côté de la photo, qui était sur Bella. Et jeta la photo dans le feu. Je ai continué à déchirer le visage de Bella hors des photos. Un par un. Jusqu'à tout ce qu'il était dans l'album était des photos de moi. Je suis tombé à genoux et crié des moments heureux nous avons eu ensemble. Nous avons eu quelques moments heureux. Je me précipitai dans la chambre. Et est tombé sur le lit. Et regarda le plafond des siècles et des siècles.

Mes yeux se tournèrent noir. Je ai eu soif de sang. Je ai entendu un coup je ai soulevé du lit. T entendu à nouveau le coup. Alice. Je ai couru à la porte. "Salut Edward, tu viens de chasser?" elle interrogée. "Oui,"

Chacun d'entre nous a couru à travers les bois. Nous avons repéré quelques cerfs. Nous nous sommes arrêtés. "Alors, qui va obtenir le cerf pour nous?" Demanda Carlisle. "Moi et Edward vais chasser vers le bas, ne est pas que nous Edward?" Alice répondit joyeusement.

«Euh oui, nous allons," je ne ai pas beaucoup d'attention à ce qui se passait. Moi-même et Alice arpentaient lentement vers le cerf. "Pensez-vous qu'ils vont l'obtenir?" Rosalie a chuchoté. Elle se retourna inquiet. "Maintenant," murmura Alice. Nous pounced sur le cerf. Je ai creusé mes dents dans la chair du mammifère. Nous avons dû économiser beaucoup pour les autres. Soudain, je ai repéré quelqu'un courir entre les arbres. Qui est-ce? Je ai couru vers le vampire inconnu. "Bonjour?" Je ai crié. La personne a été se tenait derrière moi. Je me suis tourné rapidement autour. Il y avait un beau vampire avec des yeux rouges, cheveux noir brillant, elle a été assez grande, elle avait des vêtements noirs sur un visage et magnifique. "Salut, tu es belle," je bégayais.

"Merci, euh mon nom est Vicky. Et le vôtre, cutie?" elle a parlé pour la première fois. Oh mon dieu, elle m'a appelé Cutie. Je pris une profonde inspiration. "Mon nom est Edward Cullen, quel âge êtes-vous? Dans l'âge de vampire,"

«Je suis 110 et 17 chez l'homme»,

«Je suis 113 et 17 chez l'homme ainsi,"

"Oh mon dieu! Nous sommes semblables", elle a été choquée. Elle sourit. Nous ri tous les deux. "Voulez-vous aller à une date?" Je lui ai demandé. Ma voix de velours fait pouffer de rire. "Oui,"

"Mon adresse et numéro de téléphone est sur ce morceau de papier," je ai passé à elle. "Réunion de Nice vous Edward," elle en riant. "Voir vous, Vicky," Elle rit à nouveau. Elle est si parfait! Bella ne est pas mieux que Vicky. Vicky est le vampire le plus mignon jamais! Je ne peux pas attendre la date.

Quelques heures plus tard, je ai reçu un texte d'un numéro inconnu. Il dit: «quelle heure est la date et où allons-nous pour la date? X x 'Ce est de Vicky! Mon visage se est illuminé de joie. «Quel que soit le temps que vous voulez! La date sera chez moi demain. Mon adresse est sur le papier je vous ai donné. X x 'je pouvais imaginer son visage, tout giggly et mignon. 'Ok beau. »Je pouvais lire son esprit, elle pensait à moi. «Je peux lire dans vos pensées. Je suis télépathique. Aimez-vous Vicky '. Elle haletait de joie. Puis elle a tapé la dernière chose pour la nuit. «Ne peut pas attendre pour demain! Date de à 19h00. À demain. Je te aime M. Cullen! '. OUI! Rendez-vous avec une fille magnifique demain! Je me suis tourné les lumières dans chaque chambre et revint dans la chambre et mis sur le lit. Je pourrais me arrêter de penser à elle. Elle est si rêveur!...


	3. Chapter 3

Il était 17h00, dès ce serait mon jour avec ma nouvelle et juste rencontré petite amie ». Je ai chassé pendant un certain sang à boire sur notre jour. Je ai placé plusieurs coussins sur le canapé pour se asseoir sur un parler de nos vies avant que nous avons rencontré. Et le feu serait allumé Je ai placé deux bougies sur la table basse. Il ne est pas vraiment une table de café depuis je me régale de sang pas de café, donc il serait une table basse. Après avoir organisé le chalet se sentir et paraître romantique, il était 17h30 donc je me suis assis à ma nouvelle bureau, ramassé un stylo et a commencé à écrire dans mon journal ce jour à propos de la mine et la relation de Vicky. Et je ai donc écrit:

_Le 23 mai 2015_

_Cher journal, hier, je ai rencontré la femme la plus incroyable de ma vie et fille ok. Ce soir, nous allons avoir une date dans ma maison à Forks, Washington DC. Souhaitez-moi bonne chance!_

Je ai arrêté d'écrire pendant un moment. Fermé mon livre et pensé pour un moment. Puis je me suis levé marché jusqu'à l'étagère de livre. Et il était là. Le livre extraordinaire, Roméo et Juliette. Je ai zoomé sur une chaise et a commencé à lire. Page 1. Avant je savais que ce que je ai à la dernière page. Avant je avais tourné la dernière page, on frappa à la porte. Je ai placé mes favoris sur la page et fermé le livre. Une brise tiède balayé mon visage. Je ai ouvert la porte. Il y avait une belle femme juste là dans une robe rouge, chaussures à talons rouges, cheveux et un sourire qui correspond à ses joues roses. Je ai souri à son match. "Salut! Mon Edward! Je ne pouvais pas attendre de vous revoir!" Vicky m'a embrassé. «Je ai raté vous aussi chérie," je ai parlé dans ma voix ordinaire. Elle regarda mon costume. Je ai ajusté ma cravate. Je ai senti son cou. Elle sentait le parfum chic. "Eau Parfumée au Thé rouge?" Je ai demandé.

"Comment savez-vous?" Les yeux de Vicky allumés. «Je ai senti avant. Allons-nous venir à l'intérieur ma chère?"

"Bien sûr, ma chérie," Tous les deux nous sourit à l'autre. Bella se il a été caché dans les ombres de la forêt. Ses bras croisés. Elle soupira. Lentement, elle se mit à errer dans l'obscurité.

Undo edits


	4. Chapter 4

Je ai fermé la porte. "Voulez-vous prendre un siège?" Je souris. "Merci," elle a placé son sac sur le sol. Ses yeux se sont concentrés sur la conception des salles de séjour et de présence. "Vous pouvez regarder autour si vous voulez," je ai commencé. Sa tête hocha la tête. Elle errait autour de la salle. Ses mains essuyées dans la colonne vertébrale de tous les livres sur les étagères. «Je vois que vous avez un peu d'histoire des années 1900," elle m'a confronté. Elle a tiré un livre de l'étagère en intérêts. "Les Hauts de Hurlevent", elle a marmonné à elle-même que puis hocha la tête tandis que je marchais vers elle. "Bebidas están listos!" Je ai commencé à nouveau. "Quoi?" répondit-elle avec un petit rire. "Oh, cela signifie des boissons sont prêts en espagnol. Quoi?" Elle secoua la tête avec un drôle de regard sur son visage. «Rien»,

Nous avons finalement assis sur le canapé. Elle avait l'air confus. Je ai lu son esprit. Sang? Je ricana. "Pour nous," nous avons tous deux déclaré à la fois. Puis a pris une gorgée. Puis plusieurs gorgées.

Bientôt, nous avons parlé pendant une heure. 5 verres de sang chaque a été ivre. Nous nous sommes embrassés les uns des autres. "Et ce est ainsi que je ai transformé en vampire," Vicky a terminé son discours. «Je te aime Vicky,"

"Je te aime aussi," Nous avons publié l'autre de nos bras. «Je devrais y aller," Vicky se leva. "Vous pouvez rester plus longtemps si vous voulez," je lui ai arrêté à temps. Le visage de Vicky éclairé comme une ampoule. "Puis-je passer la nuit? Ce est un lecteur de voiture à ma maison."

«Oui, je ne me dérange pas," Elle est venue près de moi. Assis. Et nos visages sont venus progressivement ensemble. Enfin, nos lèvres sont entrés en collision. Notre premier baiser. A 1 minute baiser français. Les lumières dans la salle de séjour sont sortis. Vicky ébouriffé mes cheveux. «Je te aime en morceaux," murmurai-je. "Moi aussi," répondit-elle. Nous avons couru à la chambre. Je ai embrassé son cou. Je ai lancé la porte fermée. «Je te aime!" elle murmura la dernière fois ce soir-là.

Undo edits


	5. Chapter 5

Le soleil a brillé à travers la fenêtre, Vicky a été posée sur ma poitrine. Elle ouvrit la bouche. "Comment beaucoup de peine sommes-nous en?" elle a demandé. "Tonnes," Le lit a été endommagé, couette était tout froissés, les oreillers étaient sur le plancher aussi déchiré et les plumes étaient partout. Quelques minutes plus tard, nous avons tous deux quitté la chambre tous habillés. "Aujourd'hui, je vais vous montrer ma famille. Bientôt vous pouvez me montrer à vous cher," je ai parlé calmement. Ma voix de velours fait Vicky sourire. "K'AY," nous nous sommes embrassés. Je portais ma chemise bleue, du poignet brassard, jeans et baskets noires. Je ai tiré sur mon caban gris. Elle portait la robe de la nuit dernière. Je ai bloqué derrière la porte. Je ai tenu sa main que nous marchions dans les bois. Enfin, nous sommes arrivés à ma Volvo (qui était garée sur le côté droit de la route). Nous partîmes à la maison de ma famille.

Après 4 minutes, nous sommes arrivés à la maison. Les yeux de Vicky se agrandirent. "Wow! Alors ça y est!"

"Oui,« je zoomée à son côté de la voiture. Je ai tenu la porte ouverte poliment. Je ai frappé à la porte. Carlisle est venu à la porte. «Bonjour Edward et qui est cette dame?"

«Je vais vous expliquer où nous obtenons dans," Je ai parlé avec bonheur. 


	6. Chapter 6

Moi et Vicky pris un siège. Tous les membres de ma famille se sont réunis autour de nous. Ils sourirent tous. "Vous aussi, vous êtes un couple mignon!" Alice rigola. Carlisle et Esmée perchés un siège à côté de nous. «Quand avez-vous aussi rencontré?" Carlisle parlait joyeusement. Vicky me regarda.

"Il ya deux jours, lorsque nous chassions pour le sang. Je ai vu quelqu'un courir dans les bois ainsi couru pour voir. Et je rencontrer ce vampire goregous," répondis-je. Je ai souri.  
>"Ah!" Vicky haletait. Nous nous sommes embrassés. Elle posa sa main sur mon cou. Elle sourit.<p>

"Alors, avez-vous aussi été sur une date du tout? Je devine hier?" Jasper a commencé. Il ricana.

"Oui, nous avons, nous avons eu du sang dans des verres à vin pas béchers. Je ne pouvais pas traiter ma copine comme un enfant. Ce est une femme," je ai répondu à nouveau. Rosalie étreint Vicky. Rose se sentait heureux pour Vicky. Je pourrais dire que ce était dans ses yeux.

"Avez-vous trop euh, si vous ne vous dérange pas de me demander été ..." a commencé Emmett. Il nous regardait. "... été tenue dans à sa maison? Vous savez", a poursuivi Emmett. Jasper et Emmett ricanaient ensemble comme une paire de singes. Ces deux sont tellement ennuyeux!

"Oui, nous avons," a déclaré Vicky.  
>"Oui, nous le savions!" Emmett et Jasper ont applaudi. Ils tapa dans la main de l'autre. "Okay garçons calme et calmer. Je suis heureux pour vous aussi!" Esmé dit.<p>

"Merci maman," acquiesça Esme.

**NOTES DE MOI: Je vais télécharger le chapitre suivant bientôt! Je vais aussi télécharger le chapitre 7 sur Wattpad ainsi!**


End file.
